An adjustable steering column for a vehicle generally includes a steering column member connectable with a steering wheel. The steering column member extends through a support. A locking mechanism locks the support in any one of a plurality of positions relative to a mounting bracket. An operator of the vehicle may move the support to a desired position relative to the mounting bracket. The operator may move the support from the desired position for easy egress from and entry into the vehicle. The steering column does not include a mechanism for easily returning the support to the desired position relative to the mounting bracket.